Computing resources come in a variety of forms. For instance, a computing resource might include software resources, such as data or programs. Computing resources might also include hardware resources, such a processing resources, storage space, communication channel I/O, or the like. When sharing resources, the user that is to share an application identifies the user (also called herein an “intended sharee”) to share the resource with.
As an example, the user that first runs an application may be regarded as the owner of that application, having rights to share an application or keep access to the application to just the owner. If the owner chooses to share an application with another user, the owner somehow identifies an intended sharee to share the application with. This sharing may be with certain permissions given to the intended sharee. Such permissions might be default permissions, or might be specified by the owner.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.